bgtfandomcom-20200215-history
Gao Lin
Gao Lin & Liu Xin are a Chinese acrobatics/dance duo who are participating in Series 11 of Britain's Got Talent. They explained that they wanted to take part in BGT as they thought it was 'the biggest and the best in the world'. They performed to The Power of Love, with Gao holding Liu in a number of positions, including her balancing on one of his shoulders using her feet. Simon commented 'you made everything that was really difficult look easy', whilst Alesha simply stated 'that was world class'. They advanced through to the next round, however they did not reach the semi-finals. This was allegedly due to the fact that they had already performed on Asia and China's Got Talent. It was discovered that the pair only had visitation rights to the UK, and not a proper visa. The terms and conditions on the online applications had not been amended so this was an administrative blunder. The site did not include changes added in 2015 to it and this was not realised until after production staff checked their backgrounds after their audition episode which was the second audition episode that had aired. To continue onwards in the competition they would have needed the right visas to say that they could "live and work in the UK, Channel Islands, and Isle Of Man." If the mistake had not have occurred the pair would have been refused entry to the auditions of the show. They got no further than the second round. A spokesperson has later stated that although their visas did not deny them entry into the competition, they would have had to have changed them had they gone on and won the competition, and sought to claim the prize money that would have come with it. Before and after BGT They previously competed on Asia's Got Talent in its first series receiving two golden buzzers. The first golden buzzer was in the audition stage of the competition, and was from Mel C. The second golden buzzer was given at the end of Asia's Got Talents first semi final, with the all four of the judges of the judges panel, which consisted of David Foster, Anggun, Vanness Wu, and Mel C/Melanie Chisholm deciding to give them a semi finals golden buzzer and allow them to advance immediately through to the final. After the pair ended their finals performance Gao proposed to Liu. In the finals they were eliminated as part of the bottom three however. They later got married and performed an China's Got Talent and managed to reach the semi finals. They appeared on The Champions (Series 1) representing China. In their opening VT the pair disclosed that they were planning to have a baby in the next year (2020). They performed a routine to Rewrite The Stars (Reimagined) by James Arthur and Anne-Marie. As part of the performance they stood atop of each other's heads, and swung about on ropes on the Britain's Got Talent stage. They did not advance through to the final of the champions however though. Category:Series 11 Second Round Rejects Category:Contestants Category:Controversies Category:Duos Category:Acrobats Category:Talent Hoppers Category:Asia Got Talent Contestants Category:China Got Talent Contestants Category:Britain's Got Talent: The Champions (Series 1) Category:"The Champions" Duos Category:"The Champions" Acrobats